<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Out of Town by Blake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369159">Get Out of Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake/pseuds/Blake'>Blake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cole Porter 30-day challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake/pseuds/Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the worst idea possible. Possibly the biggest mistake Luke has ever made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cole Porter 30-day challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Out of Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really want to write a whole story about Han visiting while Luke is his kid's teacher, but this Drabble is all I have right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the worst idea possible. Possibly the biggest mistake Luke has ever made. He tells Han as much.</p><p>“We shouldn’t,” he gasps, struggling to breathe in the humidity of Han’s exhales, which taste of heat and acid, like a love he swallowed years ago and has been fighting to keep from climbing up his throat.</p><p>“Why not?” Han’s smirking, just as he almost always is, except for the handful of times Luke’s had him so far gone that he believed the impossible might be possible. The cracks in his lips, the gray in his hair, and the softened green of his eyes have only made him more attractive. Caught between the bulk of Han’s body and the wall of his bedroom, Luke feels as helpless and smitten as a confused teenager.</p><p><em>Because you’ll break my heart again,</em>he thinks, while he pushes his fingers helplessly through Han’s thinned hair, remembering all the times he’s combed through it while Han slept, in the liminal space between missions and breakups, where true love was just as unlikely as its absence, a fifty-fifty gamble. He scrapes up a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. “It’s not exactly appropriate.”</p><p>“What, Leia?” Han always manages to have more laughter in his voice than anyone, except perhaps Luke’s sister, who always had a stronger, more resilient heart than any of them. “She hardly cared when we were <em>together</em>, she definitely doesn’t care <em>now</em>.” Luke shivers at the graze of Han’s lips across his throat and the broad thumb sweeping through each hair of his beard. “Come on, wanna know what it’s like, kissing you with <em>this</em>.”</p><p>Weak, always so weak for Han, Luke drags his fingers lightly across Han’s scalp and murmurs, “You’d be the first to find out.” He closes his eyes against the red flash of flirting against his better judgment. Some part of him <em>wants</em>this, even though it’s the worst idea. He wants this, and that’s why he bought booze and invited Han over, inviting heartbreak into his home since it happened to be in his town.</p><p>The hand on Luke’s neck clenches, crushing his airway just enough to make Luke moan. “Yeah?” Han’s mouth closes on his throat now, licking up slowly into the hairs under his chin. It’s something like possessive, something like Luke is worth possessing, even though possession is impermanent and a distraction from the true meaning of the universe. “I like that.”</p><p><em>You’ll break my heart again,</em> Luke thinks, backing his spine against the wall to make himself taller and pull away from contact with the only body in the galaxy he knows almost as well as his own. “It’s not the Leia thing. It’s… You’re supposed to be here for your son. To help me deal with him.”</p><p>“See, that <em>is</em> a Leia thing. He only listens to her.” Han has the decency to pull back enough to explain without a mouthful of Luke’s flesh. “I’m just along for the ride. To look pretty.” He smiles until his cheek dimples, and he does look pretty, the prettiest thing Luke has seen in a long time. He feels parts of his body coming back to hot, thrumming life that he tried to kill years ago. But it’s Han who says, “God, you look just as good as ever.”</p><p>“You should go,” Luke whispers with the last of his strength and self-respect. If they go any further, he’ll believe all of Han’s lies and keep him close for as long as he possibly can before Han gets restless and inevitably leaves. “You only came because she asked you to, and she was wrong.”</p><p>Han backs off completely, putting up his unarmed hands. Luke’s stomach lurches to see him backing away, and he feels an unconscious surge of power reaching out to create resistance against Han’s retreat. Slowly, Han walks backwards straight into Luke’s bed and sits down, holding one leg to the side as if it’s hurting him. For a second, Luke worries that he’s forced Han into his bed, but then Han pats the spot of blanket beside him and spreads his knees wide. “We both know you could force me to leave if you really wanted to.”</p><p>Luke is no stranger to self-pity, so he recognizes it crawling all over his skin as he watches Han unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the unruly chest hair across his broad chest and the time-softened muscles across his stomach. <em>You’ll break my heart</em>, Luke thinks, crossing the distance to the bed, crawling onto Han’s lap and pinning him down flat on his back.</p><p>Luke kisses him deep and rough, lets his hands roam across Han’s body, pushes back into the hands on his ass and grinds down into the leg Han brings up between his. If he does this right, he’ll get Han so far gone that Luke can believe the impossible might be possible. “You’re stronger than I remember,” Han says between kisses, his voice full of more awe than laughter, his face rubbed red and raw, making Luke’s mouth water.</p><p>Luke chuckles darkly to himself, licking his way down to the hollow of Han’s throat. “You’ve been gone a long time,” he whispers.</p><p>“I’m here now,” Han says, quiet and plain, before kissing the rest of Luke’s thoughts out of his head. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>